Drenched
by Ezphorea
Summary: It was pouring and it seems like Asuna is going to stay over at Kazuto's house. ;)


**Hello! Hello! I'm back with another KazutoxAsuna story. Sorry I've been doing stories mainly doing these types of stories. Personally I like KazutoxAsuna but I'll try to do something different.**

 **So anyways enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online**

* * *

 **Drenched**

 _Hmm, it looks like it's going to rain soon…_ Kazuto thought while strolling through the park, with his right hand holding Asuna's left.

"Hey, Kirito-kun." Asuna said but Kazuto didn't respond.

"Kirito?" Asuna said and lightly poked Kazuto's cheek with her right hand. Upon the poke Kazuto snapped back into reality.

"Hmm?" Kazuto said

"What were you thinking about that made you zone out?" Asuna asked.

"Oh nothing really important. I was just thinking about the weather and how it looks like it might rain soon." Kazuto responded.

"Something so trivial made you zone out and not pay attention to me?" Asuna said with a small pout.

"Heh, heh. Sorry." Kazuto chuckled while lightly scratching the back of his head.

"Hmph." A sound Asuna made while breaking the link between their hands and increasing the pace of her steps.

"Asuna wait up." Kazuto said while jogging up to her. Once he caught up to her, Asuna stopped walking and turned to face Kazuto.

"You owe me a kiss." Asuna demanded yet with a gentle voice.

"Alright." Kazuto answered back. Kazuto then initiated the kiss while grabbing both of Asuna's hand, having each hand interlacing with the other. After a minute, Kazuto broke the kiss.

"Better?" Kazuto asked.

"Better." Asuna responded with a heart-warming smile.

A few second later, the couple felt water droplets fallen upon their nose, then their cheeks. Soon after, it was pouring.

"Aw man. Hey Asuna let's head over to my house as it is closer." Kazuto proposed.

"Ok!" Asuna said.

The couple ran as fast as they could while keeping the link within their hands. Once they arrived Kazuto's house, Kazuto unlocked the door as fast as he could and brought him and Asuna inside the house. But it was already too late. Both their clothes were drenched.

"Hey Asuna, you could use the bath first." Kazuto offered.

"Oh really? Thanks Kirito." Asuna responded with a smile then broke free from Kazuto's hand and headed to his bathroom. Kazuto on the other hand went to go grab two towels for Asuna and himself.

 _Oh yea, Asuna doesn't have any spare clothes._ Kazuto thought. So he went to his room to grab himself his clothes then went to Sugu's to grab Asuna some clothes.

Once he did, he made his way to the bathroom and knocked on the door upon arrival.

"Hey Asuna, I got you a towel and some spare clothes" Kazuto said while knocking on the door.

"Eeeep!" A small sound came from Asuna. She then slowly opened the door and her head peeked out from the side of the door.

"Oh sorry." Kazuto said while turning his head away while blushing. He cleared his throat then said offering the towel, "Anyways here your towel and clothes."

"T-Thanks." Asuna responded slightly blushing and taking the towel and clothes.

Asuna closed the door and Kazuto walked to the couch while drying his hair with the towel then putting the towel underneath him before sitting so that he doesn't get the couch too wet and turned on the T.V. Upon turning on the T.V, he felt the phone in his pocket vibrate.

 _Oh shoot, forgot my phone was in my pocket._ Kazuto thought while quickly taking the phone out from his pocket and drying it with the towel. He turned on his phone and saw a message from Sugu saying that she is going to stay overnight at her friend's house. He sent a response saying 'Ok'.

About ten minutes later, Kazuto then heard his name being called by Asuna who was still in the washroom. So he turned off the T.V and walked towards the washroom and knocked on the bathroom door.

"I'm here Asuna what do you need?" Kazuto spoke with a concerned tone. Asuna then opened the door.

"I-Is t-this really all you had?" Asuna said while blushing with a deep shade of red and having both her hands pulling Kazuto's shirt down to make sure nothing was revealed as the pants given to her didn't fit.

"I-I'm sorry. I meant to give you Sugu's clothes." Kazuto said while blushing and having his turned ninety degrees to the right, away from Asuna. "Let me go get Sugu's clothes then." Kazuto added.

"No wait!" Asuna quickly said right after Kazuto had taken a few steps away from the bathroom to get Sugu's clothes. "It's alright, I made you wait long enough with those wet clothes. You should use the bath now." Asuna said.

"N-No, it's fine." Kazuto responded.

"No, just use the bathroom, I'm...alright with wearing what you gave me." Asuna said.

"You sure?" Kazuto asked.

"Yeah…" Asuna responded.

"A-Alright then, thanks." Kazuto said. He then started to walk away from the bathroom.

"Wait. Didn't you say that you were going to use the bath?" Asuna asked.

"Yeah but I need to get myself some clothes to wear." Kazuto said.

"O-Oh ok." Asuna said.

Kazuto then grabbed new clothes to wear then headed off to the bath.

"Ahhh… That was refreshing." Kazuto said while walking out of the bathroom. His stomach growled once he inhaled a delicious scent coming from the kitchen. Once he got to the kitchen, he saw two bowls of noodles at opposite ends of the table, both containing half of an egg and two pieces of bacon, and Asuna sitting at one end with the bowl.

"Ah, Kirito, I made you a bowl of noodles for dinner. I hope you like it." Asuna said.

"I will definitely love anything you make for me." Kazuto said with a smile as he took his seat.

"T-Thanks." Asuna said with a blush. "Anyways, let's eat."

"Yeah, I'm starving." Kazuto said.

Neither of them said a single word during the time they were eating until Kazuto heard the rain continuing to pour from outside.

"It doesn't seem like the rain is going to stop, want to sleep here? But of course you'll need to notify your parent though." Kazuto suggested.

"Really?" Asuna responded with a slightly surprised tone.

"Yeah. Sugu said she'll be staying overnight at her friends house so you could use her room." Kazuto said.

"Oh alright. Just let me ask my parents then." Asuna said while texting her parents.

"They said it's alright." Asuna confirmed.

"Oh nice." Kazuto said. Then the silence continued until they were done eating their dinner.

"I'll wash the dishes." Kazuto said while picking up his bowl.

"No, I'll do it." Asuna said while quickly standing up.

"Kirito?" Asuna questioned.

"Well…" Kazuto said while looking away from Asuna and point downward. After ten seconds, she then realized what he meant when he pointed downwards. She quickly sat back down and blushed with embarrassment.

"I guess, I'll be washing the dishes." Kazuto confirmed. He took Asuna's bowl and headed to the sink.

"Oh yeah, you can turn on the T.V and watch whatever you like." Kazuto suggested.

Upon hearing Kazuto's suggestion, she went to the couch and turned on the T.V. After Kazuto finished washing the dishes, he made his way to the couch and sat next to Asuna. Once he sat down, he heard Asuna fumbling with something.

"What happened?" Kazuto asked while turning his head towards Asuna.

"Don't look this way dummy!" Asuna said while covering Kazuto's eyes.

"Ah sorry." Kazuto said, then turned his head towards the T.V.

For thirty minutes, they watched quietly until Kazuto heard a cute yawn coming from beside him.

"I think we should probably head to bed." Kazuto suggested.

"Yeah." Asuna said while letting out another yawn.

Kazuto showed Asuna where Sugu's bed was and then he went to his own bed. During that night, Asuna heard sounds of thunder.

"Eeep!" Asuna cried as the most recent thunder was louder.

So she quietly made her way to Kazuto's room and snuggled in with Kazuto where her hands were touching his chest and she was face to face with him. Soon Asuna felt Kazuto's arm wrapped around her.

"I love you Asuna." Asuna heard Kazuto mumbling in his sleep.

"I love you too Kirito-kun." Asuna spoke in a whisper while cupping his cheek and smiling.

Then she fell asleep, feeling safe within Kazuto's arm.

* * *

 **Hmm... This story is definitely cliché buuuut I don't care XD I enjoyed writing this. Oh yea, for the next three days I won't be uploading any stories as I will be somewhere else and I don't want anyone seeing me do this XD. Well that's all, I've hoped you enjoy and again please do review! Anyways, goodbye.**


End file.
